Palabras
by Lupis OrSa
Summary: Aquellas palabras salidas de la boca de Patrick la tomaron por sorpresa. Palabras que atesoraría por siempre. [Drabble]


¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y El Mentalista no me pertenecen son de Bruno Heller y demás colaboradores.**

**Sólo escribo por hobby no lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

"**Palabras"**

Los días transcurrieron y los casos con el FBI daban frutos, claro que, era difícil manejar a Jane ahora asesor del FBI. Algunos lo admiraban pero otros no por como trabajaba.

Jane y Lisbon, quienes seguían sentados en la banca del parque donde miraban cómo la sospechosa se echó a correr para no ser detenida; sin embargo, no tuvo éxito al lograr escapar de sus captores. Sus compañeros encubiertos del FBI arrestaba a la sospechosa del asesinato de Charles Whitaker. Tranquilos, disfrutando de la hazaña, solo se dedicaron a observar dejando que los demás agentes se encargaran.

― Hoy estas linda ―dice Patrick con una sonrisa arqueando las cejas. Lisbon le mira al escuchar esas palabras de Patrick quien la había tomado por sorpresa.

Sin decir palabra alguna se quita los lentes― ¿Es broma, Patrick? ―cuestiono Teresa.

―No, no es broma Lisbon ―sonríe― hoy estas más bella que nunca ―sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

―Pues que galante saliste hoy ―colocándose nuevamente los lentes. Gira la cabeza hacia la izquierda para sonreír y ligeramente ruborizarse.

Teresa no negaba que aquellas palabras salidas de la boca del rubio la tomaron por sorpresa; no obstante, recordó las cartas, las cuales se enviaban después de que Jane asesinara a Red John.

"_Te extraño mucho Lisbon"_

No cabe duda que, durante ese tiempo su relación fue forjándose cada vez más. Aunque no queriendo aceptar completamente sus sentimientos hacia Patrick. Lo quería… pero tal vez no quería aceptar la realidad de una vez por todas. Por otra parte, Jane, también sentía algo más por Lisbon. Si no estaba en lo erróneo, sabía perfectamente que Lisbon lo quería. Ciertamente no se equivocaba.

Tal vez ese sentimiento era mutuo.

Esperanza.

Jane quien seguía con los brazos cruzados mirando a Lisbon. Así como un rayo que surco su mente, estira sus extremidades superiores como si estuviese aburrido― Deberíamos tomarnos el día ¿no lo crees, Lisbon? ―colocando el brazo izquierdo en el hombro de la mujer. Lisbon sonríe divertida por la acción del asesor del FBI.

―Sí, claro ―dice con sarcasmo.

Nota el sarcasmo de la agente― ¿Que más quieres hacer? ―vuelve a preguntar.

― No lo sé ―se encoge de hombros― tal vez deberíamos regresar a la oficina.

―Nah ―echa la cabeza hacia atrás― porque tienes que ser así Lisbon.

― ¿Ser así? ―arquea una ceja― estas insinuando que soy aburrida, al menos yo tomo en serio mi trabajo Jane.

―Yo no dije eso, tu misma lo dijiste ―le señala con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

Teresa abre la boca en forma de asombro, sin más, se levanta de la banca dejando a Jane solo. Acto que no contemplo el mismísimo rubio.

― ¡Espera, Lisbon! ―sale corriendo de tras de la agente del FBI― No te vayas. No te enojes por favor ―suplica.

Teresa se quita los lentes mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido― ¿Qué quieres? ―dice con enojo.

― Ya por favor, no te enojes. Solo fue una broma ―sonríe.

― ¿Otra broma? Hoy estas muy bromista ―da media vuelta para seguir su camino.

― ¡Te quiero Lisbon! ¡Te quiero así como eres! ―termina por decir.

Lisbon detiene su andar. Nuevamente esas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa.

Palabras que atesoraría por siempre.

Palabras que cambiaría el rumbo de su relación.

Solo palabras.

**Fin.**

Hola, primero que nada es la primera vez que escribo sobre series de TV… quería sacarme esa espinita de mi cabeza. Porque la verdad soy más de escribir fanfics de animes. Pero… El Mentalista se ha vuelto una de mis series favoritas como lo es Castle *juega con sus dedos*. Espero que este Drabble haya sido de su total agrado así como yo al escribirlo.

Disculpen, pero hacer un Drabble es difícil de controlar la extensión.

Bueno cualquier cosa… acepto quejas, sugerencias, críticas, de todo; estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que ustedes digan D: hasta tomatazos si gustan. Espero con gusto sus **reviews**, **fav** y **follow** me harían muy feliz saber que les pareció.

Nos vemos.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
